Instructions are issued for a wide variety of purposes in a large number of industries. Frequently, the instructions and various characteristics of the instructions must be examined in accordance with a number of requirements in order to determine whether the instructions satisfy the requirements and are therefore qualified. The qualification of such instructions may be performed for various purposes including the determination as to whether the instructions and/or actions taken in response to the instructions are to be considered eligible for participation in a particular program.
Among the various characteristics of instructions that are examined in conjunction with a determination as to whether or not an instruction satisfies the various requirements and is qualified is the written location at which the instruction is written. In this regard, the same instruction may be provided at any of a number of different locations, only some of which satisfy the requirements for qualification of the instruction. However, information regarding the written location of an instruction has not generally been captured and provided and, as such, it has been difficult to determine with any certainty whether the location at which an instruction was written satisfied the requirements for qualification of the instruction. Techniques have been developed to evaluate one or more other characteristics associated with an instruction and to utilize a comparison of those one or more characteristics with various requirements in order to approximate the written location of the instruction and the satisfaction, or not, by the approximate written location of the requirements for qualification. However, such an approximation of a written location of the instruction may materially diminish the accuracy with which an instruction may be qualified since the approximation of the written location may, in some circumstances, be incorrect and may differ from the actual written location such that the resulting determination regarding the qualification of the instruction may be errant.